


ART: Sink or Swim

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Drowning, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Clea2011's 'It's not the end of the world'.</p><p>Arthur's life was in ruins -he'd lost it all, but Merlin thinks he's worth saving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Sink or Swim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's Not the End of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142563) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 



> Contains mild spoilers for Clea2011's wonderful fic.

[ ](https://imgur.com/g0Xxij7)

[ ](https://imgur.com/Q6nrNM3)

**Author's Note:**

> I was really moved by this little fic and there is something about Arthur near drowning and being dragged from the waves by Merlin that really strikes a cord.
> 
> I realised the lake should probably extend beyond the bridge so I did another version where I filled in a bit more background.


End file.
